Shawn Tyson
About Shawn Tyson Shawn Tyson grew up in Dade County located in Miami, Florida. He's the family of the Hex family (Scott Hex,Dixie Hex,Damien Hex). 2012 at the age of 23, Shawn wanted to become a Professional wrestler. He started to train at Virtual Attitude Wrestling training under Matt Nitro. After a month of training, Shawn was ready to head in the ring. He debuted as Shawn Hex by the announcement of VAW owner Vince Aftermath to wrestle against his father Vince Aftermath Sr.on VAW "Elite". Shawn successfully defeated Vince Aftermath Sr. which lasted only One Minute. In late 2013 Shawn Hex opened up a new federation called Digital Sport Entertainment. He renamed the Federation from Next Legend of wrestling to DSE. Virtual Attitude Wrestling (June 2013-May 2014) After training in May, 2013 Shawn Hex officially signed a contract with VAW. He debuted under his real name Shawn Hex. His official Debut was June 11th, 2013, at VAW "Elite" and was announced by Vince Aftermath to face his own father Vince Aftermath Sr. Shawn Hex first official match only lasted about 60 seconds with the win. After the show Shawn talked with VAW Owner Vince Aftermath to see if he change switch from Elite to Turbulence. In August 15th, 2013 Shawn officially aligned himself with Usher Ibor. Usher left Bad Company and started to tag with Shawn hex. The next week August 22nd, 2013, Shawn Hex and Usher Ibor faced Jason Striker in a 2 on 1 Handicap match with the successful win. Shawn first Free Per View for VAW was at VAW "Turbulence~Champions Challenge" August 29th, 2013. Shawn Hex faced Jason Blackheart (Striker) for the VAW New Blood Championship which he was defeated with a loss due to Baily Blackheart distracting the referee. The Next week after the FPV Shawn hex finally Main Events VAW. In September 5th, 2013 Shawn Hex faced off against "The Welsh man" DaveMac Linata which he defeated Dave in a countout. September 26th, 2013 at VAW "Downfall" "The Savior of VAW" Nyle Nightfire teamed up with "Get Hexed Rated" Shawn Hex to face Bad Company (Red and Jason Blackheart). At the time Nyle was VAW United States champion and Jason was New Blood Champion. If Bad Company loses Shawn Hex will gain the New Blood Championship, if Nyle and Shawn loses, Nyle loses the United State championship to Red Blackheart. The Elimination Tag Team match resulted in win for Nyler Nightfire and Shawn Hex. Shawn Hex wins the New Blood Championship and his first ever title victory.The match set history in VAW as one of the best matches in Turbulence history! Further more in his career, on January 25th, 2014, Shawn lost his Championship match in a Dark Match to Kagner Beck at Undisputed II. Shawn stated in a recent interview that he will no longer join VAW again 2015. Ring Of Warriors (August 8th-November 1st 2013) Shawn talked to the owners of ring of warriors and signed Shawn on August 6th.Shawn made his debut for the company on the 8th of August defeated 2 other men Dannyboy FireHawk and Usher Ibor. After a two weeks vacation from Wrestling Shawn hex came back and tag with Zach White to defeat Baldisar and Hex for the Ring of Warriors Tag Team Championship at Free Per View Assault and Battery.Two weeks later Baldisar issued an open challenge to the current Tag Champions. Shawn and Zach agreed and the mystery tag partner for Baldisar was Dannyboy FireHawk. The match ended as a No Contest due to a brawl erupting. The Tag Team Champions stated that they were going to take a months Vacation because "they Deserved" it. Shawn Hex and Zach White both made their come backs on Free Per View called Lethal Injection on October 4th, 2013. In upset defeat the champions lost their gold to Leto Ardas and Johnny Van Dam turning Shawn Hex into "Bad Guy" betraying his own close friend Zach White. The Reason Shawn attack his friend Zach White was because he was never there for him. Zach White and Shawn Hex faced off one another at a Free Per View called "Death Row". Shawn defeated Zach White and proved the was the better teammate and better wrestler then Zach White. Death Row was also the last and Final show for Ring Of Warriors.